Never Play by the Rules
by melanie27
Summary: Justine was just another pretty girl. That is, until she got taken off the street by one of the Death Eaters. Now Justine must use her brains, along with her newfound talents in order to escape. NEED A BETA ASAP!
1. Running into Trouble

Disclaimer: I by no means own any of these characters, the majority of them are J.K Rowling's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1: Running into Trouble

Justine ran screaming like the howling wind. He was going to get her, she could feel it, because her heart was beating erratically and she could feel her breath catch in her throat as she continued to run. She had to keep running, because if she did then there was no way he would get her. It didn't matter that her lungs were screaming for mercy, or that her sides were burning like fire. It was if she stopped that she knew she would be captured. Captured, and then what? She didn't want to think about the consequences of her mistake. She should have never looked down that alleyway, never should have gasped when she saw a man standing there looking right at her, because now that she had there was only danger chasing behind her. And Justine knew that no matter who she was or where she came from, that man wasn't going to care.

As Justine ran, she thought about that man. In the little glimpse of him that she saw, she could tell that he had long blond hair, almost white, and while he resembled a street person in the way he was clothed, his figure was by no means unkempt. She had seen his lip curl into a sneer as he reached out for her from the alley, but she had moved out of his reach and had started to run.

The running was taking a toll on her now, she had to admit to herself, as she started to unintentionally slow down. She had run almost five kilometres and she still hadn't found a single store open, nor any safe-looking house to run up to. Justine had no clue where she was, and all she knew was that she would have to stop soon. She just hoped that when she stopped she wouldn't feel a grip on her arm, or see anyone chasing her. She was in relatively good shape, and the adrenaline rushing through her veins had given her the additional energy to make it this far at a considerably fast pace.

She cursed herself for having left the bar so late. She had thought that her day couldn't get any worse after she had realized she had been stood up by her current boyfriend, William Eckleburt III, who had an impressive name but lacked any charm to go with it. She was supposed to have met him at the bar, but he never showed up, so she had spent the night ordering glass after glass of something-or-the-other, until she had realized that it was three in the morning. When she had stumbled out of the bar, Justine had known that the bus terminal was to her right, but she had been uncertain as to its exact location.

She was uncertain as to her location now, as well. Up ahead, she could see a large park with tall dark trees. She shuddered and knew that she wanted to avoid it for sure. Going into the park would mean more danger, because there were no lamp posts inside, and Justine wanted to avoid bringing any more danger upon herself if she could. More darkness certainly would not help her situation.

To her left was an extremely tall mansion, although it was hardly impressive. There was an eerie mist surrounding it, and Justine could tell that it was deserted. The front drive was overgrown and the gate, which had once stood proud to keep out unwanted visitors, now had pieces broken off where the neighbourhood boys had vandalized it. It had been a beautiful house in its time, Justine could tell, but now it lay in shambles with shutters falling off and its royal blue paint faded and peeling.

To her right, Justine was relieved to see a building with lights on. She walked up to the apartment entrance, and opened the door into a stately room. At the far end was a large office, and Justine could see a man working behind the glassless window, his back turned to her. She was still trying to catch her breath after that horrifically long sprint, and so she took her time getting to the front desk. The man behind the desk didn't seem to hear her as she approached, so she pressed the service bell.

"Name?' the man inquired, his back still turned. His voice had a particular lazy drawl to it, but it was also a voice that Justine didn't trust. Still, he was an employee and this was her only chance at an escape from that man outside.

"J-j-justine McCarthy", she stammered unintentionally. She was both frightened and annoyed by her stuttering. She knew that she wouldn't be stuttering unless subconsciously she knew this man was evil, so she tried to tell herself that no matter how bad he might be, the man outside was worse.

"And what might a young lady such as yourself be doing so late at night on the street? That's certainly not a place for a beautiful girl like yourself."

"How…how do you know how old I am?" Justine was even more frightened now. "How do you know if I'm even beautiful? You haven't turned around yet!"

The man slowly pushed his chair backwards. As he did so, it made a terrible screeching sound that sent a shudder down Justine's spine. As the man came towards her, she could see that she had made a terrible mistake by coming into this apartment building. Because no matter how terrible the mansion had to be at night, this apartment building would be worse.

The man standing behind the counter had long blond hair, wore long robes, and had a cold lip-curling sneer. She was staring at the same man who she had seen in the alleyway, and even though she didn't understand how he had gotten to this apartment before she had, how he wasn't even out of breath, she could tell it was him.

Lucius Malfoy took one appreciative look at Justine before pulling out his wand and, as she opened her eyes wide and started to let out a blood-curdling scream, he sent a Stunning spell at her. She collapsed on the floor.

He stepped around the counter, and looked down at his victim. Damn, she was pretty.


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2

Justine awoke in a foreign bedroom. Her eyes saw blurriness at first, and then adjusted to the dim light. At first she was confused, but very quickly the events of the previous night came rushing back. She was sore all over from the running she had done the night before as well as the fall she had taken as she collapsed on the floor.

She recalled that the blond man had taken out a stick of some sorts and pointed it at her, and had said a word that sounded like "stupid fly", and a red light had come right at her. That was all she could remember.

She assumed that whatever he had hit her with must have been similar to a taser, because it hadn't killed her.

"Ah, so the spell is wearing off." Justine could hear the man with the drawl talking. She hadn't known that he was in the room. She didn't manage to see where he was because all of a sudden she felt all the muscles in her body tense up. She didn't know why, but she couldn't move.

It was a terrifying feeling, this paralysis. She tried to tell her muscles to move, but they wouldn't listen. She was frustrated and scared, knowing that the man with the white blond hair had done this to her.

The even scarier part was that she wasn't even sure what he had done to her. _Spell?_ What on earth did he mean by that? The only spells she had ever heard of were in witchcraft, and everyone knew that those weren't real.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she saw him come up in front of her, and put his face close to hers. He was so close that she could see every imperfection in his face. She especially noticed his eyes-a cold grey colour which showed impenetrable darkness and evil within them.

"I'll let you go as soon as I find an adequate room for you in my house," he said softly to her. His voice sent a chill down her frozen spine. "You see, I have to find a place from which you cannot escape. You're a smart girl, you know. But, sadly, brilliance can only get you so far." He sighed. "I had to put a Body-binding spell on you, unfortunately. I can't have you attacking me..."

She tried to glare at him, which was hard to do when she couldn't move any facial muscles. So she tried to settle her extreme hatred for him by staring at him intensely.

All of a sudden, something happened which caused Justine some satisfaction, but also some confusion. There was a flash of bright white light that went from Justine's eyes into his face.

Malfoy stepped back, confused and in pain, but also frightened at the girl who was frozen before him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He had left her, that was all she knew. Whatever she had done to him had caused him such confusion and fear that he had left the room.

And what was it exactly that she had done? She certainly didn't know, and at the moment she wasn't even the slightest bit curious. Instead she was thinking about what that man had told her.

He had said that he was going to lock her up someplace where she couldn't escape. The dungeons, maybe? Knowing this man, anything was possible. He had also said that he had put a Body-binding spell on her.

There was the word "spell" again. She wasn't sure what to think this time. He had definitely done something to her. Perhaps he was deranged?

"Yes, that was it," Justine decided to herself. "He must be deranged and think that whatever he did to make me paralyzed is magic. I mean, that has to be the answer. He's a kidnapper anyways, and anyone who kidnaps a random girl has got to be a psychopath or something".

Justine barely got this thought through her head when a miniature blond man burst into the room.

"What have you done to my dad?" he yelled at her. "He's acting all weird now. Tell me what you did to him!"

Then he noticed that she was still paralyzed and he whipped out a similar looking stick and muttered _Finite incantatem_. Instantly she was able to move again.

This scared her half to death, but she pushed aside her fear as the blond boy got closer. "Tell me what you did," he said in a dangerously low voice, "Or I'll hex you to kingdom come."

Even though he was trying to act threatening, Justine was hardly scared. "What do you mean, hex?" she asked, curiously.

"Great, my dad kidnapped another Muggle. Just what we need, his amazing Muggle-finding skills come in handy again," he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Justine, "I wonder what he's planning to do with you. Has he told you anything yet?"

"He said he's gonna find a random room in your house to put me in." Justine told him.

"What's your name?" the pale blond boy asked her.

"Justine McCarthy," she replied, not at all afraid of using her real name. After all, this boy couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. "I'm twenty-two years old. Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," the boy responded, softening up once he realized that she wasn't afraid of him. "Twenty-two years old as well. The man that kidnapped you is my father, Lucius. He's a tad bit of a idiot sometimes. Although I still am curious at what exactly you did to him."

_He's twenty-two? _Justine thought incredulously to herself. _No way, that's way too old for someone who doesn't even look sixteen. _But she decided to leave his age as be.

"What's a Muggle?" Justine questioned.

"Someone without magical powers." Draco told her shortly. "I'd elaborate, but then my father could hardly have any fun."

"So he shot magic at me last night? And this morning too?" Justine suppressed a laugh. This boy was hilarious. So he believed in magic too? This was more than she could take.

"You don't believe me do you?" Draco was observing her trying to keep a straight face. "What do I have to show you in order for you to realize that I'm telling you the truth? I hardly want you to go to my father unaware of the things he could do to you."

"Okay Mr. Hotshot, make yourself disappear and reappear somewhere else." She smirked at him, convinced that there was no way he was going to be able to do that.

He smirked back at her, relieved that she had asked him something so easy. The room that they were in was Apparation allowable, so he simply turned sharply and vanished.

He reappeared within seconds on the other side of the room.

"Believe me now?" he laughed in Justine's direction.

His celebration was short-lived. Justine had fainted.


	3. A Curious Complication

**A/N: I am debating as to whether I should change the rating of this story (from T to M), because of this chapter, and quite possibly because of some chapters in the future. Please R&R & tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3-A Curious Complication

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"Yeah, well I was just having a bit of fun. There's no need to go all crazy on me! She probably doesn't even remember what I did."

"She better not."

"Since when did you ever care about the Statute of Secrecy?"

"I don't. I care because I wanted to have some fun."

'Ugh! You and your fun. How many girls do you have locked up down here? Fifty?"

"Draco, that is no way to speak to me. I am your father. For your information, at the moment, I only have three."

"Three! Like that makes it any better."

"Besides, this one isn't staying. The Dark Lord has personally requested her, and I have no desire to disobey him."

"Ha, desire! More like you begged him to take her."

Justine woke up to the sounds of the two Malfoys fighting. She lay still and tried to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I will not have you talk to me in that fashion. You are my son and I expect you to respect me. _Crucio!"_

Justine heard the younger Malfoy shriek in agony and wondered in terror what his father was doing to him. All she knew was that Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man. She couldn't bear to hear Draco scream like he was, so she decided to feign regaining consciousness. She moaned, rolled her head a bit and started to flutter her eyes. It worked. Lucius stopped whatever he had been doing to Draco and strode over to Justine.

"Woken up finally?" Lucius looked down at her. "Good. The house-elf will be in shortly to give you some food. You have a bit of a journey ahead of you.

"It's too bad the Dark Lord wanted you," he sighed. "You'd have made a great slave. Better than the stupid girls in the other room.

"Draco, leave!" he commanded to his son. "I want to see her face when Winky comes in."

Draco walked to the door and let himself out. Malfoy let out a breath that he had apparently been holding in, and rubbed his hands together.

"Finally. I'm sure the Dark Lord has great plans for you. Plans that maybe even involve you living. But since he's probably going to kill you as soon as he sees you, I might as well have some fun before you die." He grinned evilly at her, his malicious eyes boring into her own frightened ones.

Justine was scared, although hardly naïve. She knew that he was planning to rape her; she had known it ever since she had seen him in the alley. She had been hoping that maybe he had planned to let his son rape her instead; Draco didn't seem so bad. But Lucius was pure evil in itself. She was sure that the other girls he kept were his sex slaves, and she wasn't sure if there was anything worse than that.

Lucius Malfoy whipped out the wand he had pocketed after torturing his son and pointed it at Justine. He muttered a spell and Justine felt a hot rush in her lower abdomen.

"Ha, a virgin are we? What were you doing; waiting for the right person? Well you found him dearie, he's right here." Malfoy snickered.

Justine thought about what it was that Malfoy was planning to do to her. Would he expect her to pretend she enjoyed it? Or would he be brutal and just attack her? She wasn't sure, so she decided to just leave that thought be, and focus on something else.

Her family. Her parents would hardly be worried where she was. After all, she was an adult and lived on her own. Her mother was mostly likely seducing one of the French cabinet ministers at the moment, and her father would be at work right now, trying to get more money. Her family was one that most would consider broken. Her parents stayed together mostly for show. It was widely known that Genevive McCarthy was very good at seducing men. At the moment, she was working her way through the French government. Her father, Winston McCarthy, owned McCarthy Enterprises, one of the leading manufacturers in technology. He was hardly ever at home, although no doubt aware of his wife's unfaithfulness. Not that he was any better. Winston McCarthy had probably slept with every secretary he had ever employed in the past five years. Once they had slept with him, he fired them and hired another. It was his way of keeping life interesting, another game to play and contest to win.

Justine had been raised by a nanny. Thankfully, Josephina was a excellent person. She had taught Justine everything there was to know about etiquette, and had raised her in the proper manner for one whose social status demanded that she behave properly. Not that any of that mattered now. In Justine's current situation, all the money in the world could hardly help her now. If this man, "Dark Lord", wanted her dead, she would be dead. Especially since he could do magic, and she couldn't.

That's when she wondered._ Why is it that this man can do magic, and I can't? I'm a much better person than he is, and I would use magic only for good things. This man is going to use magic to rape me and then he's going to hand me over to some other guy who can also do magic, who's probably going to kill me. _This thought, sent a chill down her spine. Her last few hours. That's what this was. Her last hours on Earth, and she was spending them lying on the floor in a dark eerie room, about to get violated by an evil man.

Before any more thoughts could go through her mind, Malfoy was on top of her, crushing her tiny frame. She gasped in pain and surprise, because she hadn't heard him coming over, so focused was she on her thoughts. His dark eyes looked into hers for a second and then Malfoy looked away. He sat up on his legs, straddling her. Justine clenched her hands into fists and tried to prepare herself. She closed her eyes and could feel his putrid breath come close to hers for an instant.

"Now," he said softly. "There's an easy way to do this, and a hard way to do this. The hard way leaves a lot more bruising, be assured of that. So, which way are we going to do this?"

"The hard method works fine for me," Justine hissed into his face. "After all, isn't your friend going to kill me anyways? I might as well fight you back."

"Well, well," Malfoy curled his upper lip in obvious amusement. "It seems as if you're a fighter. For now, anyways. You'll hardly be a fighter once I'm done with you."

Justine kept her mouth shut. She thought about the best way she could catch him off guard. Maybe if he looked down or something.

"Don't bother, sweetheart." Malfoy's voice was syrupy sweet, and yet cruelly harsh at the same time. "I'll never be off guard. I can read your thoughts."

"Dammit, I can't even have my thoughts to myself!" Justine yelled at him. "With all you're taking, you couldn't leave me that?"

Malfoy looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "I want to see how you react to what I do to you," he spoke, as if it were a completely normal thing. "It would hardly be any fun without that luxury."

Justine decided to change her tactics. She closed her eyes and decided to withdraw herself from the situation. _He may be able to read my thoughts, but I don't have to deal with this if I build a wall around myself and block this out. _So that's what she did. She pictured a castle and went inside it, locking the large door behind her. Inside, she felt secure, as though nothing could touch her, even though she was completely aware that Lucius Malfoy was slowly peeling off every single article of her clothing, drawing out the torture by using only his teeth to do so. If it had been any other man, any attractive man for whom Justine had feelings for, who was doing this, Justine might have welcomed it. But Malfoy was taking her against her will, so this was hardly romantic.

Inside her castle, Justine experienced everything that was going on. She felt cold hands on her body, touching her, yet it was as if she was seeing everything happen to another person, because she couldn't feel any emotions to go along with the experience.

As Malfoy plunged into her, he looked at her, and tried to read her mind. To his utter shock he found a solid wall in his way.

"What have you done girl?" he growled at her, as he pulled out. "I thought you were a Muggle."

_Does he mean that I have magical powers? _Justine thought to herself. _But I can't. My parents are both normal people. Heck, there's no way they even believe in magic! So what on earth is he going on about? My thoughts! I must have kept him out of my thoughts with that castle that I locked myself into! So, this castle keeps people out. And here I was using it for my own good._

"Well, answer me girl!" Malfoy grabbed Justine's hair and pulled back her head. "What are you-a witch or a Muggle? And don't lie, I will be able to tell if you lie."

But Justine didn't care if she lied or not, but she told the truth anyways. "I'm a Muggle," she told him, "and yes, I do know what a Muggle is, because your son was kind enough to explain it to me." She glared at him again, the same way she had glared at him upstairs when she had been lying on the bed.

Again, a flash of light quickly passed from her eyes to his, burning his eyes in the process. Malfoy, who was in the middle of repositioning himself to re-enter her, stood up instead and started to back away from Justine.

"What did you do, and who are you?" Malfoy asked her. The tables had turned, and now Malfoy was the one who was frightened.

Justine was still lying on the ground, in pain from the intrusion Malfoy had made in her body, without clothing on. She lifted her head slowly, and turned to look at Malfoy. "My name is Justine McCarthy," she told him, " and I am the daughter of Winston McCarthy, one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"That's not what I want to know, you idiot!" Malfoy's colour was starting to come back to his face, not that it made much of a difference as he was normally very pale. "What did you do to me? Why can't I see anything?"

"You can't see?" Justine's eyes opened wide. This was her chance! She could escape. Not that she would be able to, because she had no clue how to get out of this house, and even if she did, she had no clue how to get back to the city. _For all I know, I could be in America or something. These people can to that disappearing thingy. Malfoy knocked me out, so I have no clue how I got here._

But the fact that Malfoy was blind put a sliver of hope into Justine's heart.


	4. Captivity

**A/N:**** Thanks Naflower05 for your reviews, it is always nice to hear that someone is keeping up with an author's stories. Sorry everyone for the super-long pause between updates, I had a really busy summer. Hopefully I will be able to continue coming up with ideas. I am currently looking for a beta-reader; anyone interested is welcome to message me!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter4: Captivity

Malfoy got up and stumbled around, trying to feel his way to the door.

Justine, having been relieved of the enormous weight on her stomach, sat up and began to massage her mid-section.

"Don't tell me you're a Muggle, girl. No Muggle could've done this to me. Wandless magic is extremely complex. Now, who are you? Really. I don't want any more of your nonsense," he growled at her.

Justine stayed silent. She was slowly inching her way to the door; which, contrary to where Malfoy was scrambling around, was on the other side of the room. She made sure she didn't make any noise, as she crawled on the cold cement floor. She kept at it, as Malfoy shouted profanities at her, and called her every dirty word that had ever been invented, plus a few that she had never heard before, and was quite positive that he had invented himself.

She was so close to the door, and Malfoy was so far from her. She could taste escape as she reached up to grab the doorknob.

Suddenly, a shrieking alarm went off. Justine turned around to see Malfoy grinning from ear to ear.

"Though you'd escape? Well, you certainly thought wrong. That doorknob has a spell on it that will only let a witch or wizard with a wand open it. Because most of the people that are brought down here are wandless, yourself included, it's certainly a foolproof plan." Malfoy smirked to himself.

While he kept rambling on about his impressive mental abilities, which most likely weren't even his own, Justine turned around and was slowly creeping up to where Malfoy was. She now knew that she needed to get his wand out. The man had practically given her the means to get out of this place.

She tried to keep her breathing to a minimum as she tiptoed towards him. She knew that because he could no longer see, all of his other senses would be extra sensitive. She was really close now. She could see his wand stuck in his back pocket, a careless move on his part; although Justine was slowly coming to realize that Malfoy was not a smart man in any way. Sure, he was brutal, and down-right cruel, but he only did what others told him to do.

Her hand slowly reached out towards the wand as she tried to control her arm. She had to pull it away from him before he knew that it was gone. Her fingers curled around the cool smooth wooden handle, and she gripped it tightly as she pulled it towards her. She had the wand! She could escape now.

Her excitement was short-lived as Malfoy turned, snarling and trying to grab at her. She quickly jumped out of the way of his swinging arms, and ran towards the door. Turning the handle, she pulled open the door and ran through it, breathless and full of adrenaline.

She closed the door behind her, locking Malfoy effectively inside. Without his wand, he was powerless to try and open the door. Justine ran up the solid stone staircase, not ever stopping to catch her breath. She didn't know if Malfoy had another way of communicating with the rest of the household, so she didn't know how long she had.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she came to a wooden door. Hesitant, she opened it to find herself in a beautiful ballroom. The walls were painted in a silver colour with beautiful green designs painted in panels. The tables were organized in a circle around the outer edges of the room. Each table had a green tablecloth with silverware and white cloth napkins. The chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling were made out of pure crystal, with the one right over the dance floor being more impressive. That one had at least five hundred kilograms worth of crystal hanging from its core. The chandeliers were not attached to the ceiling, but instead floated above each table. The dance floor itself was made out of oak, finished to shine brilliantly.

"Boy, is this guy rich!" Justine thought to herself, as she looked for the way out of the ballroom. It looked as though there was no way out, but Justine had a brilliant idea. She took Malfoy's wand, which was feeling warm in her hand, and she put it in the palm of her hand. "If you're really magical, point me in the direction that I'm to go in to get out of here," she whispered.

The wand rotated ninety degrees on her palm, and pointed on the other side of the dancefloor. Unknownly, Justine had initiated the "Point Me" spell. She started to walk towards the blank wall, knowing that so far, luck was on her side, and that sooner or later, she was going to lose this race she was running.

On the other side of the ballroom there was a space where there was no tables or chairs. The wall was plain and seemed to look different from the rest of the room, but Justine couldn't place what was different about it besides the lack of designs.

She reached out to touch the wall, and was startled when her hand went through the wall as though it were water. It was with a strange feeling that Justine walked through the non-existant wall. Immediately, she noticed that she was in a long hallway. The hallway was dark and damp, with the only light source coming from the torches bolted to the wall. The walls were made of grey stones, forming a semi-circle to touch the stone pathway.

Suddenly Justine shivered. She wasn't wearing much, just her jeans and a t-shirt. The rest of her clothes had been removed by Malfoy, and she had only bothered to put her shoes back on before she had taken off. There was a cold draft that was sweeping its way through the tunnel. Justine turned to face the wind and started to walk that way. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but she knew that she had to get out of the Malfoys' house, and a breeze meant that there was an exit to the outdoors from the tunnel.

She gasped as she felt something run over her shoes. The dim light revealed two red eyes staring at her.

"Great," Justine groaned. "Rats."

She continued to walk down the hallway, which was starting to feel like a sewer. Justine found herself walking near the edges to avoid the puddles of water laying in the middle of the stone walkway. After walking for what felt like days, but in truth was only fifteen minutes, Justine came to a plain wooden door. It looked unusual compared to the rest of the area. This door was relatively new and its handle was made of a beautiful silver handle.

Justine grasped the handle and pulled the door towards herself. She was shocked when it actually opened, but she quickly slipped through the door, and shut it behind her. She did not want any rats to come through, not because she cared at all about the Malfoys` wellbeing, but because she didn`t want rats following her around.

She found herself in another room, not unlike the stately ballroom. This room, however, was much smaller. It looked to Justine like a dining room that a family would use.

Justine turned around to have a look at the rest of the room, and banged right into Draco.


End file.
